


Don't Forget to Remember Me

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A married Daniel and Janet in the 2010 alternate universe discover that it's going to be harder than they thought to turn back the clock on the ten years since meeting the Aschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Remember Me

     Janet slammed the door behind her against the driving rain and slumped against the doorjamb, all energy drained from her body from the past few long and shocking days. Daniel, just ahead of her, turned around quickly and gathered her in a tight hug. She melted into the familiar arms, breathing in the scent she’d come to know better than her own, but it was all tinged with a deep, pervasive sadness. Burying her head in Daniel’s chest, she mumbled, “I love you.”

     Daniel let go of her with one arm, using that hand to raise her chin so she was looking up at him. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he whispered, “I love you, too. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

     She broke away from his comforting arms and shook her head. “We don’t know that!” she shouted, aware that she was being irrationally harsh with her husband but unable to control herself. “Things weren’t the same back then! You, and me, we weren’t…and Sam and Jack! Look what happened to them! That could happen…” she stopped short, unable to go on as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Daniel reached up and wiped one away slowly with his thumb, resting his hand for a moment before tangling his fingers through her short red hair, drawing her close again and kissing her again, far more passionately this time.

     “I don’t care,” he told her, “it happened once for us, it’ll happen again.” She shook her head vehemently, trying to stem the flow of tears as he planted kisses along her neck.

     “But we don’t _know_ that,” she breathed, a sound almost unheard but one that caused Daniel to step away and sit down on the couch, drawing his wife back to his side as he did so.

     “Nothing is ever certain,” he reminded her, “it was never certain the first time I asked you out, the time I asked you to marry me. But I truly believe that we are not different people than we were before. And, Janet, if you love me the way I know I love you, that has nothing to do with whether the Aschen rule the planet or we’re still fighting the Goa’uld.” He planted another soft kiss on her forehead, chaste and in contrast to the passion of a moment before, but it was exactly what she needed. She sobbed quietly as Daniel rubbed small circles along her back, murmuring in her ear, sometimes English sometimes nonsense. Eventually she fell asleep, tears drying on her cheeks as Daniel pulled a blanket over the two of them and kept rubbing her back.

     “I’ve always loved you,” he told her sleeping form.

 -------------

     Janet awoke to the sunlight in her face, Daniel’s fingers tangled in her hair. For a split second before the memories of the past few days washed over her, it was a wonderful moment – a nice quiet morning, just the two of them, having fallen asleep while talking on the couch. But she hiccupped as she remembered their task for the day – they were supposed to help the others turn back the clock. Tears began to slide down her cheeks again, and she tried not to wake Daniel up, but he was already sliding his arms around her waist for an awkward hug.

     “Good morning,” he said, mouth close to her ear. She turned her head and kissed him soundly. Surprised at first, he nevertheless responded in kind and shifted his body to accommodate hers as she turned and crawled into his lap. Daniel retangled his fingers in Janet’s hair, pulling her as close to him as he could without defying the laws of physics as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

     The moment was effectively ruined by the jangling of Janet’s cell phone from the floor where she’d dropped her purse the night before. Muttering rude words as she grabbed the phone and tried to compose herself enough to answer, she curled back up against Daniel’s side as Sam’s voice came from the other end.

     “Good morning, Janet,” she said, “are you two about ready?” Janet looked up at Daniel, who shrugged.

     “We just woke up,” she responded, “but we’ll meet you at the office as soon as we can.”

     “All right,” said Sam, “I’ll see you then.”

     Janet hung up the phone and tossed it aside, leaning into Daniel as he wrapped his arms around her.

     “This is it,” she said. He nodded in agreement, resting his chin atop her head.

     “We can do this, Janet,” he said softly. “I love you.” She nodded as well.

     “I know.”

 -------------

     Once at Sam’s office complex, the couple contemplated walking in separately but decided they weren’t going to give up their one last chance to hold hands as a married couple. Once inside the office, however, they deliberately put some distance between one another, keeping it even as the argument between Jack, Joe, and Sam grew heated and the model of the sun in the middle of the room began to beep.

     Everyone assured of their positions, they split off again, Daniel and Janet immediately clasping hands again as they headed for the transporter platforms that would take them to Stargate Terminal. But instead of heading right for their assigned positions once there, they took some time to just walk around the terminal like everyone used to when it had first been built.

     They leaned on the metal-and-glass railing overlooking the lower floor, trying hard not to draw attention to themselves as they waited to get ready for the next phase of their attempt to turn back the clock. Janet’s phone vibrating in her pocket was the signal – Jack was ready, and they were on.

     Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife, seriously considering not letting go but knowing that they were both essential parts of this endeavor. “I was going to put in my note to take a chance with you,” he said hurriedly as they parted. “To let my old self know that it would be all right. But I can’t, it has to be cryptic.”

     “I know,” she told him, a half-smile crossing her face. “I love you.” They grasped hands one last time, then Janet was off – off to Chulak to let Teal’c know to return to Earth.

     Daniel watched her as she headed for the escalator, unable to keep his longing to stay with her from his face. She looked back up at him, just once, but it was enough – his heart ached with the need to let her be part of this.

     Janet couldn’t help it – she turned around one last time, just as she was about to head up the steps to the Stargate, giving Daniel the smallest of waves. They’d talked about this, said they couldn’t make this look like anything other than Janet heading to Chulak to talk to Teal’c or something – but she couldn’t do it.

     “I love you,” she whispered one last time under her breath, just before she crossed the event horizon, somehow knowing that at that same moment, Daniel was doing the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Carrie Underwood.


End file.
